Long Years Past
by And the Lost will be Found
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, and the Sacred Jewel is whole. But, by a cruel twist of fate, Kagome gets stuck in her time, unable to return to Inu Yasha. The only way to bridge the time gap, is for Inu Yasha to wait 500 years. Will he ever see her again?
1. Prologue

**_Long Years Past  
_****_Chapter 1  
_****_Prologue_**

"Inu Yasha!"

The sounds of intense fighting echoed deep within the forest.

"Inu Yasha-san! Watch out!"

The haynou turned around just as a slimy tentacle slammed him into the ground.

"Damn." he muttered, seeing the blood beginning to seep through the fire rat robe.

The evil cackling of laughter greeted him.

"Fool!" Naraku shouted. "Did you really think a pathetic half-breed like you could defeat me?"

"Feh!" was Inu Yasha's reply. "I'll rip you to shreds!"

Inu Yasha lunged at him, Tetsusaiga in hand, only to be thrown back again by the monstrous fiend.

"Inu Yasha-san, are you ok?" Kagome said as she ran to the fallen haynou.

"Damn." he said again. "Kagome," he turned to face the miko, "you know what we have to do!"

"Right!" she answered. "Sango, you're up."

Sango stepped out of the forest underbrush and nodded.

"Kirara!"

The cat demon sprang into the air with Sango on its back. They sped toward Naraku.

"Ah! If it isn't Sango the demon slayer!" Naraku roared. "Your brother is serving me well. You must be so proud. I'm sure your father would be."

The impact this statement had on Sango could not have been clearer. Kirara howled, and a righteous fire burned in the exterminator's eyes, hungry to avenge her fallenfather and possessed brother.

"Hiraikotsu!" she cried, flinging her boomerang bone at him with all her might.

It sliced through the grotesque tentacles, but they regenerated themselves in a mere five seconds. This did nothing to phase Naraku; for to him, she was only a pest, and one that should be swatted and killed as quickly as possible. And swat her he did; or tried to. The slimy arms came flying at Sango from every direction, but Kirara was too fast. When Hiraikotsu returned, the exterminator sent it flying at Naraku one more time, having accomplished her task.

Unbeknownst to Naraku, Inu Yasha was preparing to unleash the backlash wave. Sango was just a diversion while the others got into position.

The moment her boomerang was back in her hand, Sango and Kirara turned and fled into the forest, so as not to be in the line of fire. Naraku realized too late what was happening.

"Bakuryuha!" came the cry, followed by the distinct twang of a bowstring. Kagome's arrow encased in Inu Yasha's backlash wave came hurtling toward Naraku. Before the fiend had time to react, the whirling myriad of light smashed into him, tearing apart his monstrous body. The miko's arrow rang true and hit Naraku's head straight on. Flesh and bone disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but a sundered demon aura. Miroku appeared and unleashed Kazaana; the swirling vortex engulfing the last of Onigumo's remains. The monk sealed the hellhole with his rosary beads, and everything was quiet again. Not a sound was heard save for the rustling of the trees in the wind. The company stood in silence; Kagome still clutching her bow should Naraku appear again; Inu Yasha still holding Tetsusaiga, praying it was not another trap.

It was Sango who first broke the silence. Her question was simple.

"Did we do it?" her tentative voice wanting to believe it was true. "Have we finally beaten Naraku?"

"There's one way to find out." answered Miroku. They all turned to face him as he bent to remove the beads and cloth. A tiny gasp said it all.

"It's gone! It's gone! The wind tunnel is gone! This can only mean that we have truly beaten Naraku!"

The rest of the entourage ran to Miroku's side, all eager to see the wind tunnel that was now no more than a jagged scar.

"Look." It was Kagome who spoke now. Their heads turned toward her as she walked to where Naraku once was. There, on the ground, was the Sacred Jewel, now almost complete. The miko's touch purified it instantly. She brought it back to Inu Yasha, who was still at loss for words. Taking the remaining jewel fragments from her pocket, she placed them in the Sacred Jewel and the fused together. Everyone gasped at the now whole Shikon no Tama.

"It's complete." Inu Yasha whispered. The haynou's words said it all.


	2. If Only for a Moment

**_Long Years Past  
Chapter 2  
If Only for a Moment_**

It was a gorgeous night. The iridescent full moon surrounded by the brightest stars in a crystalline sky. As if with the vanquishing of Naraku, all other evil had disappeared, if only for the night, leaving the company to rest peacefully.

Shippo slept soundly next to Kirara under a heap of blankets, the only evidence being the rise and fall of the pile as they breathed in and out. Sango was nestled in a sleeping bag next to the fire, as was Miroku, though the monk was positioned as far away from her as he could bear (which was still to close for Sango's taste!) Inu Yasha only half dozed in the tree above, not wanting to be lulled into a false sense of security. He had to constantly remind himself that evil doesn't sleep. Kaugra and Kanna were still out there, as was Sesshomaru. Still, it was nice to know Naraku was finally gone.

Only Kagome remained awake. Her mind was bombarded with questions, making sleep impossible. With Naraku gone and the Shikon Jewel whole, was there any need for her to stay in the feudal era? Should she continue to see Inu Yasha and the others? There seemed to be no clear answer in her mind. Staying for no reason would only contribute to her hectic life back home. But, did she want to leave her friends behind forever?

Not wanting to wake the others, Kagome crept to the top of the hill overlooking Kaeda's village. The perfect place to be alone with her thoughts.

The haynou's ears pricked forward at the sound of movement. He sat up immediately, alerting his eyes to the campfire, only to find (to his great relief) Kagome sneaking over to a nearby hill. His body relaxed as his eyes followed her to where she sat gazing longingly at the stars. The miko looked so alone and vulnerable. Seeing her like this awakened feelings inside Inu Yasha he thought he'd locked away forever. Feelings he hadn't felt in over 50 years...

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome's voice drifted up from the ground.

"Inu Yasha-san, I know you're awake. Come sit with me." she turned to watch the haynou fall softly from the tree.

He tread silently over to her and sat down.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it." Kagome sighed.

"Feh." said Inu Yasha. "I guess so."

"So," Kagome continued, "what are you going to do now that the Sacred Jewel is whole?"

The haynou paused. He hadn't really given this subject a lot of thought lately. On the one hand, he still desired more power. However, after seeing himself transform into a full demon; the loss of control over his actions, and the constant fear that he might hurt Kagome... well, he just wasn't sure anymore.

"I...I don't know." he stammered.

"You don't know?" the surprise was evident in the miko's voice. It was obvious that she thought he still wanted to become a full demon.

"I thought-"

"I know." Inu Yasha finished. "So did I."

Kagome stared at him intently. _So if he doesn't want to be a yokai, then what does he want?_ she wondered inwardly.

"There's just no clear-cut answer anymore." he said. Kagome nodded, understanding his predicament, and turned back to her stargazing.

"What about you?" Inu Yasha continued.

"What about me?" she answered, still gazing at the sky.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"Well, I guess I want to pass entrance exams. They'll be here in like a month, and I still want to get into a good high school. But even with good grades, I don't see how they'll ever let me in with my attendance record." Kagome sighed.

"But with the Jewel whole, you can spend more time at home and studying and stuff, right?" Inu Yasha inquired.

After having done so, he realized what he had said. Kagome spending more time at home would mean her spending less with him. He thought back on everything they had been through, and done together, and he knew he was happiest when she was around. His own heart surprised him, telling him he needed her.

"But you don't have to," he said, trying to save himself.

_I sound so selfish_ he thought.

"I mean, you can just keep doing what you've been doing."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You know how hard all this crossing over is for her! _

The haynou closed his mouth, afraid of what else he might say.

Kagome felt her heart being torn in two. Her heart was begging to stay with Inu Yasha. She had come to terms with her feeling for him a long time ago, and she new she loved him. But what about her friends, her family, her other life? Sometimes she regretted staying in the feudal era, and missing out on all of the things a teenager should be doing. Things like going to the movies, having sleepover, and just having a normal life. She hated missing all of those things, but she never regretted meeting Inu Yasha.

"Hey Inu Yasha, I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

"You could stay with me for awhile!" the miko's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Stay with you?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"Yeah!" she said. "We have a guest house, and you could stay there! That way, I could go to school and still see you every day."

"I guess that would be ok." was his reply. He tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

Kagome noticed this, but she didn't let it phase her.

"Inu Yasha-san, this will work perfectly, I know it!"

"Feh." he said. "I guess it would be nice to get away from all of the demons and everything for awhile."

"Sorta like a vacation." the miko said.

"A what?" he replied.

"Oh, never mind." Kagome's eyes returned skyward.

A few moments of silence was broken by a small gasp from Kagome.

"What, what is it?" Inu Yasha said in alarm.

"Inu Yasha, look at the sky!"

The haynou looked up, and saw a huge shooting star streak across the night sky.

"Kagome, it's just a star."

"No, it's a wishing star!" she said. "Hurry up and make a wish!"

"A wish?" came his puzzled reply.

"You know, a wish, like, something you want, or something you want to happen. If you want it enough, it might just come true."

"Feh. A wishing star..." he muttered under his breath. But inside, his head was spinning. Could wishing on a measly star make your wish come true? I couldn't hurt...

As the star passed overhead, Kagome thought of the one thing she wanted the most in the world, Inu Yasha. But she knew she couldn't force him to love her. His heart had been hardened with fifty years of hate, and all she wanted was to make it all go away...

"So, what did ya wish for?" they both said at the some time.

Kagome blushed. "You first."

"Feh." he said. "If I had wished for anything, I guess it would be answers. I want to know what I should do."

"Yeah." Kagome sighed.

"What about you?" he continued.

Kagome suddenly remembered what she wished for. How could she possibly tell that to Inu Yasha?

"Oh really, it was nothing." she stammered.

"Come on! I told you mine!"

Kagome remained silent.

"Fine then. If you can't tell me, then show me."

_Show him? What could I possibly do to show him... _

Then, it dawned on her.

Inu Yasha was still staring at Kagome, when she moved toward him. She moved slowly at first, then with more resolve, as if she had to reassure herself of what she was about to do. Then, in one swift motion, she brought her face to his, and kissed him softly.

_Oh my god! She's kissing me! What do I do? _

But Inu Yasha didn't have time to think, only to react.

Kagome ended the kiss, and pulled away. She was afraid of his reaction. Would he hate her? Would he ever speak to her again? She closed her eyes and the tears came. Tears of pain and anguish. Tears that poured out so many uncertainties she had decided in one moment to let go. She opened her eyes again, and was startled to see Inu Yasha inching toward her, as if to kiss her...

Inu Yasha's heart surprised him. He felt the sudden urge to be with her. He had put so much thought and energy into hiding his feelings before, but now, it seemed as if nothing else mattered. Kagome had put herself out there, and he was not going to be the one to break he heart.

He pulled her into a sweet embrace, hugging her closely and taking care not to squeeze her too tight. He tried to speak, but his mouth just couldn't seem to form any words.

"Inu Yasha, I love you!" Kagome whispered. With that, the tears began to flow again. She just couldn't seem to stop crying.

The haynou was shocked. He wasn't sure how to react. No one had ever told him they loved him, save for his mother. Should he tell her he loved her? Did he love her?

_Oh no! She's crying!_ he thought. _What to do, what to do! _

He ended the embrace, and cupped her face in his hands, being careful not to scratch her with his claws. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her gently.

"Inu Yasha, I-"she said again, but he stopped her. He knew he could not bear to hear her say that one more time.

"I know, baby I know" he replied.

Inu Yasha kissed her again, more forcefully this time. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, begging for more, but he just wasn't ready. After a few more moments of bliss, he ended it, and they lay together under the sky.

Kagome didn't want to think about tomorrow. She wanted to stay like this for just a little longer...

But before she could think anything else, fatigue caught up to her, and she fell into peaceful sleep next to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome, now sleeping quietly in his arms. He couldn't even begin to imagine what had just happened between them.

_Best not to think about this until tomorrow. _he thought. _No sense in ruining a perfect moment._

With that, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and drifted off.

The world was theirs, if only for a moment.


	3. An Encounter of the Spiritual Kind

_**Long Years Past  
**__**Chapter 3  
**__**An Encounter of the Spiritual Kind**_

Sunlight spilled over the hilltop and awakened the sleeping haynou. Inu Yasha lazily opened his eyes and looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was. He glanced at the sky and saw huge white clouds so thick that no blue was apparent. It looked like a beautiful day, but his powerful nose could smell rain in the air. He predicted a downpour.

Inu Yasha returned to analyzing his surroundings, when his eyes came to rest on Kagome, who was still nestled safely in his arms. Then, realization of what had happened last night hit him.

'_Oh man, what am I gonna do?'_ his mind screamed. _'As if our relationship needed to be any more complicated!'_

He growled in frustration. It was impossible to think about anything with Kagome still in his arms, yet he couldn't run off and abandon her. He needed more time to think before facing her.

Then, to his horror, he heard the voices of Sango and Miroku searching for them. It dawned on him that they had been missing for most of the night. No wonder his friends were worried. As their voices drew closer, he started to panic.

"Kagome!" he tried to gently nudge her awake.

The last thing he wanted was to be found like this, by anyone. When being gentle failed, he grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her awake.

"Kagome, wake up now!" Sango and Miroku were only seconds away from discovering them.

He jumped to his feet as they appeared over the hill, knocking Kagome to the ground. She opened her eyes and groaned from having the wind knocked out of her. The ground was spinning. Kagome vaguely remembered the haynou shaking her, which would give her this disoriented feeling. She was about to "sit" Inu Yasha, when she caught sight of her friends.

"Hey guys, what happened to you?" the exterminator questioned. "We woke up, and you were gone."

"Yeah...well..." Inu Yasha stammered.

The miko struggled to her feet, grabbing onto Inu Yasha to keep from falling down again. She was so dizzy.

"Hi guys..."she stammered, trying to clear her head.

'Think fast!'

"We, uh, we couldn't sleep, so, uh, I was teaching Inu Yasha about astronomy and stuff." Kagome said, hoping the haynou would catch on.

"Astronawhat-"

Inu Yasha uttered a growl, vowing to get back at her for stomping on his foot.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Miroku said, giving them a quizzical look. "You are alright, right?"

"Yeah! Never better!" Kagome answered cheerfully, desperately trying to ignore what the situation must look like.

She was so not it the mood to answer questions (and still half asleep!)

"Ok, let's go." Inu Yasha said, already beginning to sound like his old pissy self.

Kagome noticed his uneasiness.

Sango and Miroku turned and headed back to camp, while Inu Yasha lingered behind with Kagome.

"We'll talk later." he whispered.

The miko nodded. They both needed time to sort things out.

* * *

The troupe returned to the makeshift camp, and helped Kagome gather their things and put them in her pack. She had brought more food and supplies than she usually did, and they had yet to make a dent in it. The miko hoisted the pack up, groaning inwardly about having to carry the extra weight. She had taken a few steps forward, when it was unexpectedly lifted from her shoulders. She turned around to see Inu Yasha grab the bulging yellow sack and swing it over his shoulder. 

"Inu Yasha, you don't-"

"Save it wench." he replied. "You can hardly carry this thing."

"Thanks, Inu Yasha." Kagome grinned, noting the effort he was making to be nice.

"Feh!"

The haynou couldn't help but smile to himself as he turned to walk away.

* * *

Kagome walked in silence by Sango, who was deep in thought. Inu Yasha walked ahead with Miroku, while Shippo skipped along, humming to himself. The group hadn't really spoken to each other since defeating Naraku. They had become closer friends than anyone was willing to acknowledge. Killing Naraku marked the end of their journey, and finally admitting that would mean possibly going their separate ways. 

Miroku broke the silence when he could stand it no longer.

"You know, for people who have just defeated Naraku, we don't seem very happy."

Only Sango acknowledged his statement and nodded miserably. There was so much conflict within her; joy and sadness, anger and happiness; she only hoped the others wouldn't notice her dispirited look.

"Sango, what's wrong?" the monk's eyes were on her, and she could see he was genuinely concerned.

Everyone stopped and turned to face Sango, who was looking very downcast. She bowed her head trying her best to hold in her emotions.

"The Jewel is whole." she said through gritted teeth.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Inu Yasha answered, looking confused.

"That means Kohaku is...dead." she whispered, still not looking up.

The pain of realization was plain on everyone's face. No one said anything.

Sango glanced up, trying to contain her composure. Being raised as a demon slayer had taught her to be strong. But now, faced with the realization that she would never see her brother again, her heart broke. He was all she had been living for, and now that hope was gone.

The wind whipped ebony hair from her face, and a stray tear was visible.

"Oh, Sango..." Kagome said as she ran to her friend's side.

The exterminator collapsed crying into Kagome's arms. They both fell to the ground, Kagome doing her best to comfort Sango.

Inu Yasha could just watch. He had never felt the pain of loosing someone close, save for his parents. Even then, he was too young to really understand. He still felt bad for her, though. It was hard to watch her in pain, yet know in the end, there was really nothing you could do to help.

Sango's sobs had subsided, but Kagome still held her. Kirara nuzzled her affectionately. Miroku walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango," the monk said, resolution in his voice. "I will help you find your brother and give him a proper burial, if it's the last thing I do."

She looked up at him, tears still shining in her eyes. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Yeah." he said.

The monk surprised himself with how much he really meant it. He had always cared for Sango, but now more than ever.

The exterminator jumped up and threw her arms around Miroku, who was shocked. It was all he could do to keep himself from blushing, as he smiled and hugged her back.

Kagome rose to her feet taking Sango by the arm, and started to walk off, happily chatting as she went. Shippo, who had gone off somewhere, was back to his jovial skipping.

Miroku and Inu Yasha followed them. After awhile, Inu Yasha turned to the monk.

"Are you sure that's not just another ploy to get Sango into bed?" he said in a disgusted voice.

"It isn't, and regret that you think so little of me." he retorted.

"Miroku, if it wasn't you, I wouldn't even be having this conversation!"

"Ok, so maybe I've given you reason to doubt my integrity."

"That's an understatement!" the haynou snorted.

"Well, I really do care for Sango, and I just want her to be happy." Miroku replied defensively.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Kaede!" Shippo ran to meet the elderly priestess. 

"Shippo!" Kaede said, joy in her voice. "I am glad to see ye all alive and well."

"Kaede!" Kagome threw her arms around the old woman. "We did it! We finally killed Naraku!"

"I never thought I'd live to see this day. The day my dear sister was avenged." Kaede said, a wistful look in her eyes.

The mention of Kikyo made Kagome's blood run cold. She felt Inu Yasha stiffen. She certainly wasn't the topic of the day for either one of them.

"Yeah, well," she stammered, "I'm glad he's gone too."

She desperately wanted a change in subject.

"Ok, well, who's hungry?" Miroku said, sensing the tension in the air.

The answer was unanimous, so everyone proceeded into Kaede's hut to cook dinner. Inu Yasha put Kagome's bag on the floor and sat down in a corner. Kagome began fishing around in her bag, and produced several packages of Ramen.

The haynou's mouth began to water at the sight of the delicious noodles. He hadn't eaten much at breakfast, and was now starving

Kaede began cooking the noodles in a pot Kagome had brought over from her time. It just made cooking in the feudal era so much easier. Kaede didn't know what she would do without it.

The group sat around a fire, eating Ramen and relishing Kaede with the tale of how they finally vanquished Naraku. When the conversation began to drift off, Kagome slipped out of the hut to watch the sunset.

She strolled off toward the bone eater's well. Sitting on the lip, she basked in the brilliant sunset. The brilliant sky was painted with iridescent yellow, orange, and pink. But clouds soon covered the sky as the sun dipped lower into the horizon. The wind began to pick up, sending stray leaves hurtling into the air. Kagome, realizing it was getting late, began to head back.

"50 years..."

She stopped at the edge of the woods, thinking she had heard a voice.

"...fate cannot be undone.."

'_There it is again. Inu Yasha?'_ Kagome wondered. In the end, curiosity got the better of her, and she strayed into the words searching for the source of the voice.

* * *

"Miroku, I hardly think that's what your dad meant by-"Sango stopped mid sentence and looked at Inu Yasha, who was fidgeting nervously. 

"Inu Yasha, what's got you so tense?" she questioned.

"Kagome's been gone for awhile." he replied.

"So? I'm sure she's fine." Miroku said.

"I bet she just went on a walk or something." Shippo said, before going back to finish his food.

"Yeah, whatever." he allowed himself to agree with Shippo, just this once.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Kagome followed the voice, which seemed to be coming from the sacred tree. 

"It wasn't supposed to be this way..."

Snippets of conversation made their way through the trees to the miko's ears.

She stopped just short of the sacred tree, when she caught sight of whoever was talking. A woman clad in red hakama pants and a white blouse.

Kagome gasped. The disconnected souls surrounding her confirmed her identity.

"Kikyo..."

"I know you're there, Kagome." the priestess said, noting Kagome's name with disgust.

Kagome stepped out into the clearing. Coming face to face with Kikyo after last night's incident was not on her to-do list.

Kikyo smirked, sensing her reincarnation's fear. "There's no need to be afraid." she lied. "I come only for the Sacred Jewel."

The miko's hand flew to her neck, where Jewel of Four Souls rested.

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome yelled, her good mood quickly evaporating.

'Who are you to come in and demand the Jewel, when we were the ones who worked so hard to put it back together?'

"You actually think I'm just going to hand it over? Kikyo, you're dead, it's not yours anymore." her voice soften at that last statement.

Kikyo, however, was growing impatient.

"If you won't give it to me freely, then I will take it from you." she said coldly. "I doubt you want to get your precious Inu Yasha involved in this. You know when he sees me, he'll forget all about you."

Kagome was torn. She would hate to watch another soap opera episode between them, but she couldn't hand over the Jewel.

She stared defiantly at the Shinto priestess.

"Very well then. You leave me no choice."

Kikyo reached for her bow, pulled an arrow from the quiver, and knocked it into place...


	4. No One to Hear You Scream

_**Long Years Past  
**__**Chapter 4  
**__**No One to Hear You Scream**_

Inu Yasha's ears twitched. The haynou restlessly paced back and forth in Kaede's hut. The lighthearted conversation had long since died down, and everyone was getting ready for well-deserved sleep. He stopped and shot a worried glance out the window, only to reveal (for the umpteenth time that night) that no one was there. The nervous pacing resumed.

"Inu Yasha, you keep doing that and there'll be nothing left of the floor." the exterminator said.

"Yeah Inu Yasha. You shouldn't be so worried about Kagome. She can take care of herself." Miroku agreed.

"Feh! Who said I was worried about that wench?" he replied defensively. "Have you ever stopped to wonder maybe it's the Jewel she's carrying that's got me concerned?"

"Inu Yasha, you can't fool anyone. Why don't you just admit you like her?" Shippo said in mid-yawn. He was curled up on a blanket in the corner, almost half asleep. Almost.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" the haynou screamed.

Shippo was now wide-awake and looking fearfully into Inu Yasha's eyes. The haynou was glaring at him, resisting the urge to pommel him into the ground. (If looks could kill, Shippo would have been dead and buried.) He was so close to admitting to himself how he felt about the futuristic miko, let alone everyone else. He cast one more angry glance back at his friends, and turned toward the door.

"W-Where ya going?" Shippo said, his voice shaking.

"Out." came the snarled reply. Inu Yasha got to his feet and stalked out the door.

"Was it something I said?" said the naïve kitsune to his friends.

Sango sighed heavily. "You know Inu Yasha, the most arrogant haynou on the planet. He'll never admit his feelings for Kagome..."

Their conversation drifted out the hut door and into the haynou's sensitive ears. He growled as he walked away. He was so tired of them constantly talking behind his back. Who were they to know what he did and did not feel? Inu Yasha walked in the direction of the Sacred Well. A wafting scent in the air told him Kagome was there, or at least, had been. Now was the time to talk.

* * *

Kagome stood by the Sacred Tree, staring down the arrow pointed at her heart. She made a failed attempt to hide her fear. This certainly was not the way she had pictured dying. There was no gallant, heroic last attempt to save someone from a fated enemy. There was no Inu Yasha by her side, telling her how stupid she was to have put herself in harm's way. There was no one to hear her final good-byes and I love you's.

_I will **not** die like this!_

"Any last words?" the priestess said mockingly. She smirked as she drew back the bowstring.

The chilling dusk wind whipped the future miko's hair from her face. "I will not die like this!" she yelled defiantly. The words had no sooner escaped her lips, when she turned and ran blindly through the forest, back the way she had come.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed in bone chilling anger. All patience gone, she pulled the arrow back as far as the bow would let her, aimed and shot.

Kagome heard the arrow whiz overhead. It hit a tree next to her, where her hand had been seconds before. She ran for her very life.

Kikyo cursed. She hadn't expected the girl to give her this much trouble. Anger filling her body of clay, she turned and swiftly followed her reincarnation.

* * *

The miko's breath came in ragged gasps as her flight of terror turned into a stumbling jog. Kagome wasn't sure how long she'd been running, nor which direction. Just as she was about to give up hope, when she floundered into a clearing. The Sacred Well lay there in peaceful tranquility. The young girl's hope was restored, as she realized that was the one place Kikyo couldn't get her. She ran to the well, but neglected to see the protruding tree root. Her foot caught on it and twisted, making a sickening snap as Kagome fell. She hit the ground hard, and struggled for air that evaded her lungs. She lay there beside the well, chest heaving, still not daring to look at the damaged ankle. The pain was unbearable. It was all she could do not to look, as tear streamed down her cheeks. 

Kikyo laughed at the sight of her adversary lying there with a shattered ankle. _Such a clumsy wench._

She emerged from the shadows, bow in hand, to face Kagome for the final time. She laughed openly, much to the dismay of her reincarnation.

"You're down on the ground, exactly where you belong." Kikyo said coldly.

Kagome closed her eyes at the sound of her rival's voice, willing her to go away. She had no such luck.

"Oh my!" she continued, "Whatever happened to your ankle?" her voice turning sickly sweet, as though she had just realized why Kagome was lying there.

"Tsk, tsk. You won't be able to run with that ankle, now will you?"

Kagome could stand it no more. She looked down at her ankle, and screamed.

"Oh, you can scream all you want, but there's no one to hear you." Kikyo whispered to no one in particular. Little did she realize how mistaken she was.

* * *

Inu Yasha stopped, frozen in his tracks. He could have sworn he'd just heard a scream. A very human scream. Was Kagome in trouble, or was one of the villagers being attacked by something? Maybe it was just an animal, and his imagination told him it was human. He looked toward the setting sun, wondering what to do. Deciding to follow through on his plan to find Kagome, he paused to sniff out her scent again, but was taken aback by the presence of a new scent in the air. The scent of blood. Kagome's blood.

_KAGOME!_ his head screamed.

His heart lurched. His body acted on it's own and ran toward the scent that was getting stronger. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Kagome's crimson blood shown as a silver pool reflected against the setting sun. It sat in a puddle on the ground around her ankle, spilling from a hole where a bone protruded from the skin. She retched at the sight of it. It was a bigger problem than she had first thought. If she didn't get home soon, she would loose too much blood and...Kagome didn't want to think about that. She struggled to stand, wincing and leaning heavily on the well. Kikyo's malevolent eyes followed her. Finally, with much pain and agony, she straitened up, putting all her weight on the well and the uninjured foot. 

Kikyo sneered. "Since you barely have the strength to stand, why don't you just hand over the Jewel."

Kagome's hand flew once again to her neck, but the Shikon no Tama wasn't there. She gasped in horror, realizing the chain must have broken when she fell. Sure enough, the Jewel lay with the broken chain a few feet from where she had fallen.

Kikyo saw this and smiled. Without a word, she reached for another arrow and placed it on the bow.

Drawing herself up to her full height, she pulled back the bowstring and spoke to her copy one last time.

"You love him, and I love him. But in the end," she said coldly as a frigid, lifeless tear slid down her cheek, "there is only room for one of us in his heart. And that is me."

Kikyo released the arrow, heading straight for Kagome's heart. A sudden scream made Kikyo look up.

"KAGOME!" screamed the haynou, suddenly emerging from the trees.

He had no time to take in the scene. All he saw was Kagome covered in blood with an arrow headed straight for her. He ran for her, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as if to try and deflect the arrow. But he was too late.

The miko saw the arrow coming for her. She closed her eyes, reading her body for imminent death, but opened them in time to see Inu Yasha come dashing out of the trees in a blur of sliver and red. Before she could say anything, a sudden pain in her shoulder made her cry out, and she felt her body being propelled over the edge of the well.

Inu Yasha watched in horror as the arrow hit Kagome and sent her flying over the side of the well, her body illuminated for a second by the blood red sun in the sky. He saw the face of the only one he could ever truly love distort with pain, then disappear into the dismal black abyss.


	5. I Only Ever Loved You

_**Long Years Past  
**_**_Chapter 5  
__I Only Ever Loved You_**

"Kagome" Inu Yasha screamed in despair.

The haynou threw down Tetsusaiga, raced to the edge of the well, and jumped in. He frantically looked for Kagome, who he expected to see laying at his feet once he reached her time.

_Please be alive, please be okay. _hethought as he dropped to the bottom.

But nothing happened.

Inu Yasha began to panic. Why didn't he go through? He searched the bottom frantically for anything; a shoe, a scarf, anything she might have lost when she passed through the well. But even her scent was fading. He began to claw the ground, desperate for a way through, a way to calm his nerves, a way to get to her and make sure she was all right. But his efforts were in vain. The well was sealed.

Inu Yasha collapsed, exhausted.

"Kagome…..where are you?" he cried softly. "Dammit, how can you be gone? You said you'd never leave!" he cried in anguish.

The haynou's sadness was quickly turning to anger. Whoever had done this to her would pay. Oh, they would pay dearly. His molten eyes narrowed in vengeance.

_Kikyo._

With renewed energy he sprang out of the well to face the priestess.

Kikyo had dropped her bow and was stepping toward the Shikon Jewel when Inu Yasha leapt out of the bone-eater's well. She glanced unconcernedly in his direction, then continued her venture.

"Kikyo, where is she?" he screamed. "What'd you do with Kagome?"

He ran to the miko and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What did you do to her? Why can't I get to her?" his grip tightened on her arms and his sharp claws threatened to tear the fabric of her blouse. Kikyo, unfazed by his rage, freed herself from his vice-like grip and knelt to the ground. She returned to him with the Jewel in her hand.

"Because she no longer has this." Kikyo answered coolly, indicating the Jewel.

"What? What do you mean?" Inu Yasha questioned. Surely that wasn't the reason. Kagome had been able to pass freely through the well before without the Sacred Jewel, right? But now that he thought about it, she had probably never been without at least one shard.

Kikyo smiled, seeing that he understood.

"But that's impossible, right? I mean, there's got to be another way…" the haynou trailed off. "Why Kikyo? Why would you do this?" he looked pleadingly at the priestess, wanting answers.

"Her job is over." She stated. "Kagome was brought to this world accidentally, because she was my reincarnation. If I had not died because of Naraku, she never would have come. But then that wench had to go and shatter the Jewel, she was allowed to stay and fix the mess she made."

Inu Yasha growled at that last comment, but Kikyo ignored him and continued.

"And since I was unexpectedly brought back to the world of the living, I was gracious enough to allow her to live for a time. However, now her job is done, and it was past time for her to return to the present. She didn't belong here." The dead priestess finished with an air of superiority.

Inu Yasha took a step back from her. "You don't belong here either, you know."

He turned away and staggered slowly toward the well, all anger towards the situation evaporating into the evening sky. For once in his life, violence wasn't going to get him what he so desperately wanted. And he wanted Kagome. He reached the well and rested his clawed hands on the ancient wood still stained with her blood.

"In a way, neither of us belong here." said the woman behind him. She started toward him quietly. "You should have died beneath my arrow fifty years ago, but you didn't… And I spent fifty years alone in Hell."

"I'm sorry." He replied in a voice so unlike his usually insensitive self. "But I can't go back and change the past."

Stars began to appear overhead as Kikyo reached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we can't change the past, but we can decide our future. Inu Yasha, come with me. We can take the Jewel and make sure it never falls into the wrong hands again. We can live out eternity together."

"You know I can't do that." He replied.

"But Inu Yasha," she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed against him. "I love you… there's nothing left for you here…"

"You're wrong." the haynou loosened himself from her arms and turned to face her again. "I have Kagome."

"She's gone, Inu Yasha. She's never coming back. I'm the only one who loves you."

"I'm sorry." he said again sorrowfully. "I don't love you anymore."

Inu Yasha shook his head, his silver hair shining in the full moonlight. He had made his decision, and there was no going back. He truly loved Kagome, and no one could take her place.

"You're not the Kikyo I loved fifty years ago…"

The haynou walked to his discarded Tetsusaiga and sheathed it. "Goodbye, Kikyo."

The dead priestess stood next to the well in shock. She hadn't expected to be rejected by the broken-hearted haynou. Fury rose within her. Inu Yasha could not just walk away from her.

_I will have him!_

The midnight wind picked up and swirled around her, her raven hair whipping in all directions. "Inu Yasha!" she cried, her voice cracking, "Come with me to Hell!"

He turned around too late to react. Kikyo's soul collectors (who had remained hidden until then) attacked Inu Yasha all at once, catching him off guard before he had a chance to pull out his sword. The wrapped him tightly, pinning his arms uselessly to his side.

"ARGGGGG!" He growled as he struggled against the ghostly binds. "Kikyo what are you doing? Let me go!"

"If I can't have you, no one will!" she laughed manically as the ground around them split, opening the gateway to Hell he had seen once before when she had tried to trap him the first time.

The soul skimmers lifted him off the ground and brought him to their master. The fires of Hell raged around her as the ground sunk lower into the earth. The demons dropped Inu Yasha at her feet and she quickly pinned him down, suppressing him with her spiritual power. The sky darkened as heavy clouds covered the once moonlit heavens. It was if the dead miko was commanding Mother Nature herself. Inu Yasha thrashed about trying to get loose, but Kikyo was stronger than she looked.

"Kikyo what's wrong with you!" he screamed, but his words fell on deaf ears. Kikyo was long gone. Her eyes were lifeless and black, reflecting only hatred.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'm sorry!"

With a burst of strength he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and struck her across her front, trying not to cut her too deep. Kikyo fell backward in pain, clutching her chest as blood seeped through her clothes. The air around the two grew hotter as they descended into the nightmarish blaze.

But no matter what she had done, Inu Yasha found he could never truly hate her. He gazed pleadingly at the priestess.

"Kikyo, please! Don't do this! I don't want to loose you too!" the haynou extended a clawed hand, reaching for her.

"Please…"

Kikyo's eyes softened and she seemed to revert back to her old self. "Inu Yasha…"

She took his hand gently as raindrops began falling, quieting the fires of Hell for a moment. And a moment was all she needed. Before Inu Yasha had a chance to react, Kikyo had pulled a small dagger from the sleeve of her dress and thrust it in his chest. Inu Yasha gasp at the pain a fell away, his blood becoming mingled with the crimson Kikyo had stained on him. The priestess stood above him triumphantly.

"You will never be rid of me!"

The haynou looked to the now cloud laden sky to see it disappearing. They had been sucked so far into the earth that it was closing in around them. With the last ounce of his strength, he sprang from the ground and into the open air as the hellhole closed around Kikyo.

"NOOOO!" She screamed, realizing her defeat. "Inu Yasha!"

"Kikyo!"

He ran to the rapidly closing earth and stared painfully down at the woman he once loved. Kikyo stretched her arms up to him, as if trying to reconcile all she had done.

"I loved you!" came her strained voice. A tear graced her cheek, mingling with the rain, and the ground closed, separating the two forever.

"Damn it! NO!" the broken haynou slammed his fist on the ground, which remained intact with no trace to show of the hell that had just befallen it; as if nothing had ever happened. The world was silent once more, save for the incessant falling rain. His tear-laden eyes fell on the Jewel, which Kikyo must have dropped on her ghastly descent.

Inu Yasha broke down and his sobs racked his body as the rain fell in torrents, soaking him to the bone in seconds.

_She's gone…_

He knew he should feel relived that it was all over, but what is relief to the man who just lost the two people he cared about the most in the same night? Anger, pain, sadness and fear; emotions he had never willingly shown, swirled around him with the rain, blinding his eyes and mind to sanity. His heart screamed breaking into a million pieces. Inu Yasha grabbed the Jewel and lifted himself up off the ground and began wandering through the forest, not knowing or caring where he was. All he could do was hold his chest, as if he were afraid the shattered pieces of his heart would be lost and he would never be able to fix it again. A faint light suddenly shone in the distance, and the haynou staggered on a few more steps toward it before remembering the burning pain from his physical injuries and falling into a welcome unconsciousness.

* * *

"Miroku, I'm getting worried." Sango trailed off, searching for reassurance. "Do you think something happened? They've been gone a long time…" 

"I don't know." The monk replied, taking advantage of the worried Sango to comfort her, his hand straying below her waist. He was justly rewarded with a slap.

"How can you even think about that at a time like this!" she turned on him, angrily.

"I wish you both would just grow up…" Shippo said from the corner in the room. His comment went seemingly unnoticed.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make light of the situation. I didn't tell you before, but I'm sure I saw some of Kikyo's shikigami earlier."

His statement caught the attention of Kaede, whohad beenabsentmindedly stoking the fire.

"Aye…my sister…that should be an interesting confrontation for Inu Yasha and Kagome, what with Naraku dead."

The thought of it being nothing more than a lover's spat seemed to put everyone at ease. Everyone began readying for bed, when Miroku took one last glance out the window. A flash of lightning illuminated his face and a horrified expression that replaced his calm demeanor.

"What was that?" the monk's voice trembled.

"What, the thunder and lightning? It's just a bad storm." The kitsune replied, half asleep.

"I thought I saw something…"

"Just go to sleep. You're going to need it if we have to spend all of tomorrow making Inu Yasha and Kagome friends again."

"Yes, alright….wait! There it is again! Oh no….."

With that Miroku ran out of the hut into the pouring rain, and Sango jumped up to follow him.

"What is it?" she questioned, after adjusting to the shock of ice cold rain. Another flash of lightning illuminated the area and the exterminator gasped in horror.

A figure clad in red was staggering toward them, and though he remained a few yards away, they could see by the flashing lightning the trouble he was in. He was soaking wet and covered in blood, his hand clutching a crimson wound in his shoulder. One more faltering step brought him to his knees, and the haynou collapsed in the mud, the Shikon Jewel falling from his hand.

Sango screamed.

"Inu Yasha!"


	6. How do I go on?

_**Long Years Past  
**_**_Chapter 6  
__How do I go on?_**

"_Kagome!"_

_Inu Yasha tried in vain to reach her, to save her. But he was too late. The miko cried out in pain and fell back into the well, her agonizing scream echoing into the black hole. _

"_NO!"_

Inu Yasha sat up suddenly, chest heaving. His breath came in ragged gasps and his entire body shook from the nightmare as sweat drops glistened and made their way down his finely toned chest. Golden eyes glazed over the room, forcing him to try and take it all in. He was in a hut. But he couldn't remember getting there. He moved to get up but stopped as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. His hand flew to the burning spot and came away with blood. Confusion mounted as he surveyed a wound in his shoulder that had been bandaged. He couldn't remember getting it.

"What happened to me?" he thought, trying to remember. "And what was that dream all about?"

He reached for Tetsusaiga, which had been laid to rest beside him. Using it as a crutch, he pulled himself up and with great effort and discomfort staggered outside into the midday sun.

"Inu Yasha!" came a voice from the side of Kaede's hut.

He turned. "Sango…" he managed a weary smile, relieved to see a familiar face. Then, loosing his balance, the haynou pitched forward onto the dirt.

"Inu Yasha!" Sango ran to him in alarm. "Don't move! You'll reopen your wounds!"

"Feh." Came the weak reply. "I've had worse."

Sango kneeled down beside him. As Inu Yasha turned to look at her, he was startled to see an emotion he had never known the demon slayer to show. The expression on her face was one of absolute fear. Had the battle they'd been in been that serious?

"Inu Yasha," Sango spoke to him slowly, as though he were a child. "do you remember what happened?"

He shook his head. "What, did we battle some demon or something? Did anyone else get hurt? Is Kagome ok?" he said the last sentence in alarm, fearing the worst for her if he was injured.

Sango shook her head sadly. "No, Inu Yasha…" she answered quietly, "There was no battle."

"Then what happened? Where's Kagome?" he questioned her.

Sango looked on the verge of tears. "Kagome went for a walk, and you went after her. You came back covered in wounded and covered in blood…and you had the Shikon Jewel…"

Inu Yasha's ears stood up in alarm. His head was spinning. If what Sango said was true, why couldn't he remember any of it?

"What about Kagome? Did she go back to her time, what happened?" he was getting frustrated.

"She never came back…and that was three days ago."

"N-never came back?" he stuttered, not wanting to believe that Kagome would just leave him wounded somewhere. Someone must have kidnapped her…

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku's voice came in urgency to the two sitting on the ground.

The haynou glanced up to see the monk running frantically toward him.

"Inu Yasha, are you ok!" he said upon reaching them.

"Feh. Do I look ok?" he spat back, famous temper flaring.

"Calm down, Inu Yasha-"

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down! You tell me were Kagome is!"

"We don't know…. We were actually hoping you could tell us."

"I told you, I don't remember!"

Miroku lapsed into silence. He knew the question that needed to be asked, yet he knew he did not want the answer all the clues were pointing towards.

The exterminator sensed his hesitation. But they had to know for sure.

"Um, Inu Yasha, is it possible, that…" she started tentatively.

"That what! Come on, spit it out!" he replied.

She took a deep breath. "Inu Yasha, is it possible that you killed Kagome?"

"What?" the haynou said in wide-eyed shock.

"Well, you came back covered in blood, and you had the Sacred Jewel…. And Lady Kagome is missing and the well is covered in blood…"

"No, no, that's not possible… not possible." He went on incoherently. "I couldn't have… no… could I?" he looked pleadingly at his friends.

Sango felt so helpless. She knew all too well the pain of loosing a loved one, and if that was indeed the fate of Kagome, nothing on this earth could comfort Inu Yasha.

"I don't want to believe it either, but-"

"Take me there."

"What?"

"To the well. I have to see it with my own eyes."

"Inu Yasha, are you sure?" Miroku questioned.

"Please, just take me there."

"Kirara!" Sango called to her cat. "Please take us to the Bone Eater's Well."

* * *

Inu Yasha could smell the faint scent of blood even before the well came into view. But because the rain had washed most of it away, he couldn't tell whose it was. As they reached the well, the haynou slid from Kirara's back and stumbled to the well as fast as his injuries would allow. Sango and Miroku followed.

The gnarled ancient wood of the well was stained red with blood. Inu Yasha slowly brought his clawed hand to it and ran his fingers over the wood, praying that it would jolt his memory. But it didn't work, and the scent was all but untraceable.

"Do you remember anything?' the monk said.

He shook his head.

Sango turned to Miroku and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "What if we went and found Lady Kikyo? You said you saw her shikigami that night, so maybe she saw something."

"You're right. Let's go find Kikyo." Miroku turned and started walking away. He motioned for Sango to follow.

"What did you say?" Inu Yasha's voice caught them off guard.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe something was coming back. It was worth a try. "We said we were going to go find Kikyo and-"

"Kikyo?" He interrupted. His voice strained, trying to remember. "Kikyo…was here."

He remembered. That dream; it wasn't a dream… it was a nightmare….worse than a nightmare. It was real.

_He was worried. Kagome hadn't come back. He ran after her… ran faster than he ever had. But he was too late. She was gone… she… Kikyo… Kikyo shot her. And he had killed Kikyo. She was gone….they were both gone…._

_And the well was stained crimson with Kagome's blood…_

Tears were streaming down his face. Inu Yasha fell to the side of the well as sobs racked his body. He buried his face in his hands, willing himself to disappear.

"Inu Yasha…" Sango said softly, walking slowly toward him. A gentle hand from Miroku held her back.

"No. Can't you see how much pain he's in?" Sango nodded despondently and the two started walking back to the village. "I know you're worried about Lady Kagome, but something tells me she's not here anymore… and Inu Yasha will tell us what happened when he's ready."

* * *

He lay there for what seemed like eternity, reliving that night over and over in his head. It was torture, but he couldn't stop. He did it so many times he didn't even notice the sun set. Life had suddenly lost its meaning. What was the point of living if he couldn't be with her? It seemed all he would do for the rest of his life was relive that horrible night.

'_Why couldn't I have left sooner?' _his mind ran over a million possibilities he knew could have changed what happened.

'_If I had come just one second earlier, I could have saved her…. I could have saved her…_

He closed his eyes, tears flowing freely down his face once more, salt mixing wit his broken heart. And when he though about it, it wasn't even loosing Kagome that hurt the most…

He had never gotten up the courage to tell her he loved her.


	7. Dark of the Dawn

_**Long Years Past  
**__**Chapter 7  
**__**Dark of the Dawn**_

The figure stirred beneath the thin white sheets. Sweat drops formed on her brow as her head twisted violently from side to side, her poor mind apparently engrossed in a nightmare of the most horrific kind. She mumbled his name over and over, mixing it in with a jumble of other disconcerted vowels and moans of distress. Then she lay silent once more, the nightmare having gone as quickly as it had come.

A pale hand reached lovingly toward her face and gently smoothed raven locks back into place. The woman sighed and moved to stare out the hospital window to rain-drenched Tokyo. For three days her daughter had been like this, having terrible nightmares over and over. It was frightening the way she would call out his name with more urgency every time. It was even worse for her as a mother. Mothers are supposed to comfort and help their children, but she could do neither. She was helpless standing there and watching her daughter suffer. Hot tears rose to her eyes, threatening to overflow the face she worked so hard to keep calm.

_Kagome, please wake up…_

"Mrs. Higurashi." A voice from the door called.

She turned from the window and composed herself. "Oh, yes. What is it doctor?"

He looked sympathetically at the troubled woman. "Mrs. Higurashi, you look exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some rest, maybe spend some time with your family. They must be as worried as you. Your daughter's condition is stable and unlikely to change soon. If anything happens, I'll be sure to call."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, glancing warily down at her daughter. She didn't want to leave her all alone.

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Alright." She sighed reluctantly.

She bent down and kissed Kagome's forehead. "I'll be back later dear. I love you."

* * *

The clock on the opaque wall opposite a small hospital bed counted the seconds as they went by, as steady as any metronome. Tick. Tick. Never pausing, always ticking. In the darkness of the room, you would have never seen it, never have even noticed it was there. Even in the daylight hours when everything meshed to an overwhelming white as hospitals tend to do, you might not have acknowledged its presence. It seemed to know this, for although it was rarely noticed, it always made sure it was heard.

Tick. Tick. 12:47.

Tick. 2:52.

3:04. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Tick. Tick. And nothing. Everything went quiet.

"Wh-where am I?" a groggy, disoriented voice broke the silence.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, searching for anything familiar. Then last thing she remembered was falling through the well, and something told her, from the look of things, she wasn't in the feudal era any more. She panicked at the thought of being captured by some unknown demon or even worse, that maybe Naraku had found a way into the present, and sat up quickly, trying to get a grip on everything around her. She was greeted with a sharp, searing pain from her shoulder. Her scream echoed slightly louder than she had intended, and she fell back in the bed with her mind engulfed in pain like fire. For a moment she lost all clarity, then slowly, she allowed herself to breathe normally again and the throbbing of her shoulder subsided. As she regained her bearings, she noticed the pull of something connected to her arm. Her eyes followed a thin tube that stretched from her right arm up to a bag of liquid hanging on a piece of metal. It took her a moment to recognize it as an IV.

"A hospital…" she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm in a hospital."

No sooner had Kagome realized this when she heard footsteps thudding on the linoleum outside of her room and an angry voice that made her doubt where she was.

"What's going on in there?" A male voice ran into the room and flicked on a light switch, causing the figure in the bed to shield her eyes. He stopped in front of the bed, almost falling over when he saw Kagome.

"You're awake! Wow, umm…I heard a scream, and well… are you ok?" the young doctor nervously adjusted the papers on the clipboard he was holding.

She felt so confused, not to mention blinded. "Umm… I guess so." Her voice came out in an unexpected croak, her throat hoarse from a lack of water. Her head was spinning again. "Where am I?"

"Oh right, no wonder you're so confused!"

Kagome felt like pummeling him with his clipboard. Of course she was confused!

He continued. "You must have a slight case of amnesia. Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

She hesitated as the images of that night flashed through her mind. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, I was traveling in feudal Japan with a kitsune, a demon slayer, and a monk with a vortex in his right hand and we had just killed our fated enemy when a jealous dead miko attacked me and sent me flying through a magic well back to the present because I'm in love with a half-demon and she wants to drag him to hell with her for all eternity?' Yep. She could see that going over real well.

"Not really." She lied

"Oh," replied the doctor looking slightly disappointed. "Well, you mother called us three days ago and we brought you in here to intensive care, and you've been unconscious up until now."

"My mom!" Kagome said. How scared her poor mother must be! She had totally forgotten about how worried everyone must have been when they found her, wherever they found her, that is. Not to mention what story they had to come up with to get her out of this one. Tears came to her eyes just thinking about what she had put everyone through.

"Can you please call my mom? I really want to see her!" she pleaded with the doctor.

"Of course, of course. Don't worry about it. You just get some rest. We weren't expecting you to wake up this soon, is all. Would you like the light off?"

Kagome nodded, and the room was bathed in darkness once more.

He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped as he noticed how she squirmed in the bed, wanting to sit up straight. "Please try not to move, you've got a shattered ankle and a dislocated shoulder. I'll have a nurse come by and bring you something to ease the pain."

'_Nothing you could give me could possibly ease this pain'_

She thought of him, and she cried even more. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed with a thousand knives.

'_Oh, Inu Yasha! Are you ok? Did Kikyo do something to you?_' she thought, bitterly.

Her eyes followed the shadows on the wall to a window she hadn't noticed before. It was raining, out there in Tokyo. Was it raining where Inu Yasha was? Was he worried about her too? Was he even alive? She mentally kicked herself for even thinking of that. Of course he was… wasn't he? She reassured herself over and over that he was, but something bothered her. Why hadn't he come to get her? The doctor had said she'd been out for three days… surely he'd have come by now, if he hadn't followed her over on the day she fell. Surely he cared enough to do that!

She would have liked to have gotten up right then and there and marched on over to the feudal era to 'sit' him into oblivion for dallying with Kikyo when she was in pain, but she knew it would be a long time before she had the strength to get up and walk, much less go back. It was like life had suddenly altered its plans without her permission, and she was powerless to stop it.

"Inu Yasha… I love you…please come..." She whispered.

Kagome hadn't even realized the nurse had come and gone until she felt a sedative closing her eyes. She gazed once more out the window and saw the beginning rays of sunshine peaking out over the building tops, but the clouds soon choked them out, returning the world to rainy dawn. Her head fell back on the pillow gently, and her mind was filled with sweet drug-induced nothings.

Unnoticed by anyone, a small arrow on the wall jerked backward and settled into a steady pace of counting once more. The clock on the wall ticked by the seconds as if it had never stopped. It was counting backwards now, though, as if it were waiting for something. For someone. The countdown had begun.

Tick. 3:01. Tick. Tick.

Tick.


End file.
